trailer_transcriptsfandomcom-20200214-history
Walt Disney Classics (UK) VHS Promos
1992 Version TBA 1995 Version (A) TBA 1995 Version (B) (We fade through several clips of past Disney animated films: The Jungle Book, Beauty and the Beast, Bambi, Peter Pan, The Aristocats, Cinderella and The Little Mermaid.) *Narrator (John Sachs): Through the years, Walt Disney Classics has brought your family the laughter, the thrilling adventures, the spirited fun and that indescribable feeling that makes Disney Classics truly special. Many of these films have come and gone on video. (We cut to the clips of Mary Poppins, Alice in Wonderland, Dumbo, Robin Hood and The Sword in the Stone.) But you can always bring the magic home with these collection of unforgettable classics. *Mary Poppins: Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious. *Narrator: There's Mary Poppins, everybody's favourite nanny who turns the world into a magical adventure. And when you think of magical adventures, how would you not think of Alice in Wonderland? *White Rabbit: I'm late! I'm late! For a very important date! *Narrator: A place where nothing as it seems... *Cheshire Cat: Almost everyone is mad here. *Narrator: There's just you thought you'd seen it all, look up above. *Timothy: Look! *Narrator: It's everybody's favourite flying elephant! *The Ringmaster: Dumbo! *Narrator: He's the world's greatest hero, taking from the rich and giving to the poor. *Little John: That kid's got class! *Narrator: He's Robin Hood! *Townspeople: Long live Robin Hood! *Narrator: Ah, but long ago there were no heroes, there was a little boy... *Arthur Pendragon: My name is Arthur. *Narrator: Who along with Merlin, the mighty magician... *Merlin: Hockety pockety wockety wack. *Narrator: ...change the world forever, in The Sword in the Stone. *All: Hail King Arthur! *Narrator: Keep the Disney magic alive in your home with these Walt Disney Classics now available on video, for those who love to dream. Which one is missing from your collection? (It fades to a green gradient background with the 5 Disney Classics tapes (that were shown in the promo) in a row underneath 4 other Disney Classics tapes: Bedknobs and Broomsticks, Pete's Dragon, Song of the South and Basil the Great Mouse Detective in a row.) 1998 Version *Narrator (John Sachs): More and more families are discovering the Disney Classics range. There's Mary Poppins, Dumbo, Alice in Wonderland... *Carrie Rawlins: Look! *Narrator: ...and Bedknobs and Broomsticks. With some of the best-loved Disney characters. These stories have all the magic, the fun... *Emelius Browne: Let's have a nice clean game. *Narrator: ...and the excitement. With songs that make the Disney Classics so special. So start collecting and bring home the magic. 2000 Version (The 1991 Walt Disney Home Video logo is shown before it cuts to the clips of Sleeping Beauty, The Fox and the Hound and The Aristocats.) *Narrator (Rupert Farley): You're invited to a place where imagination roams free. Adventure is around every corner and fun is in the air. Walt Disney proudly presents, the Walt Disney Classics Collection. (It cuts the Walt Disney Classics UK logo on a blue background with a trail of pixie dust and white sparkles, the word-mark in the logo shines. It shows a clip from Sleeping Beauty where Maleficent moves her fingers over the ball of her staff before the sparkles transition to the VHS Tapes (in the Classics category) panning across the screen in a row on the same background.) *Narrator: Disney have made available over 28 of your favorite classic titles to own on video all year around, so the whole family will enjoy again and again great films like The Aristocats. *Toulouse: Groovy, mama! *Narrator: They're the wildest cats in town. *Scat Cat and the gang: Everybody wants to be a cat! Yeah! *Narrator: The Fox and the Hound. *Tod: I'm a fox! *Copper: I'm a hound dog! *Narrator: Join two unlikely friends as they share the greatest adventure of all. *Copper: Run, Tod, run! *Narrator: Be enchanted by Sleeping Beauty. *Aurora/Briar Rose: How could've I marry a prince? I have to be... *Merryweather: A princess. (The final clip shows Prince Phillip awakening Aurora before it transitions back to the tapes panning across the screen) *Narrator: So start collecting the Walt Disney Classics. Magical stories the whole family can enjoy again and again. (As the tapes finish scrolling off-screen, the Walt Disney Classics logo wipes in with the word-mark shining. Category:Disney Promos Category:UK VHS Adverts Category:Australian VHS Trailers Category:Disney Trailers Category:1992 VHS Trailers Category:1995 UK VHS Trailers Category:1995 Australian VHS Trailers Category:1995 VHS Trailers Category:1996 Australian VHS Trailers Category:1997 Australian VHS Trailers Category:1998 VHS Trailers Category:1998 UK VHS Trailers Category:1999 Australian VHS Trailers Category:2000 VHS Trailers Category:2000 VHS Promos Category:2000 UK VHS Trailers Category:2000 Australian VHS Trailers Category:Trailers narrated by John Sachs Category:Trailers narrated by Rupert Farley